Connie's Birthday Connie x Sasha SongFic
by Mariam Rivaille
Summary: Connie's birthday is soon! And Sasha will be very busy trying to make the best party ever to his best friend-crush-since-long-time Connie. What will happen when he discovers this? Song used: Birthday from Katy Perry.


**_Well...this is a song-fic in which I used Katy Perry's new song "Birthday". This is one of my favorite Attack on Titan parings...Connie x Sasha *-* So I hope you enjoy it and like it ^^ Please leave review, fav, etc. _**

**_Attack on Titan (c) Isayama Hajime_**_**  
><strong>_

**_Text (c) Me_**

**_Song (c) Katy Perry_**

_**Song: watch?v=jqYxyd1iSNk**_

_**Also check it out at my DeviantArt and Wattpad page ^^: **_

_** art/Connie-x-Sasha-Attack-on-Titan-Connie-s-Birthday-451530346**_

_** story/15802880-connie-x-sasha-attack-on-titan-connie%27s-birthday**_

* * *

><p>Connie x Sasha – Connie's Birthday *Song-Fic*<p>

_~Sasha's POV~_

Connie's birthday is this upcoming Friday, it can be the perfect day in which I can confess him my feelings~! Also I can make him a party and a cute gift. I hope he will like it. I hope he accept my feelings. I hope he would be mine.

I decided to start organizing the party, so I went to talk to his other friends, Jean and Marco. I explained them everything and they agreed.

"So…who are going to be there?" Jean asked

"Everybody in our classroom, especially you two" I replied

"Well, then it is fine! Can I be in charge of making the invitations?" Marco asked looking at me

"Sure. But make sure that nobody tells Connie about this party, it's supposed to be a surprise."

They smiled in agreement. I did the same; I was so nervous and anxious.

By the pass of the time, we were buying everything for the party. The thematic was a semi-formal party, with lot of food, games and balloons. While we were buying things, we saw Connie in there. He saw us and waved his hand.

"Hey guys!" He said while approaching to us. "What are you doing here?"

"Ehm…N-Nothing" I replied nervously.

He looked weird at me, and then he pointed at the pushcart. "Then what is this?"

"It's just some things that I need at home" I said smiling a little

"Oh I see…"

"What are you doing here Connie?" Marco asked him

"Nah nothing…just buying some sodas. Guys, can you –the three of you- come to my house to watch a movie?" He asked happily

"Yeah sure…" Jean, Marco and me replied him

"Awesome! Sasha you can be on charge in bringing the food?"

"Yeah sure! You know that's what I'm good" I smiled and he blushed a little"Yeah…I know. So, can I help you with your shopping?"

"NO!" Jean interrupted "Now we were about to go, so…Goodbye Connie!" After he spoke, he pulled Marco and me to pay for everything. Connie stood there for about 5 minutes looking at us strange.

_~Connie's POV~_

Ok…they were acting very weird since I saw them in the mall. Are they hiding something of me? Or are they angry with me? No I don't think so, we have been friends since long time ago, and I hadn't done something bad, as far as I know.

Well I was cleaning up my room, since today at night they were going to come when suddenly I received a call from Sasha.

"Hello Avatar"

"Sasha is this you?" I answered

"Nooo…. You're talking with a huge slimly monster with four arms and a very deep appetite of a bald-headed guy" She said with a tone of sarcasm, which made me blush.

"Hahaha…you sucking potato girl" I said serious "What do you want?"

"It was for telling you that Jeanbo -the horse face-, the freckled guy and me are going to your home in 10 minutes" While she said that, I heard a slap by the phone, I predicted it was Jean and Marco who slap Sasha by calling them by that stupid nickname.

"Did they slap you?" I laughed

"Yeah…you guessed…"

I hung up my cell phone. Now I had 10 minutes more for preparing everything.

_~Sasha's POV~_

Finally we arrived to Connie's house. It was so clean and neat –that didn't happen all the time-. We decided to watch a horror movie, which was picked by Marco. It was very scary; I was so scared that sometimes I needed to hug Connie to try to calm myself. It was so embarrassing. But he didn't seem to be angry about that which made me be calm. Jean and Marco leaved early; they had a volleyball tournament tomorrow early so they needed to sleep. There were only left Connie and me at home. We both. Alone. At a house. With nobody in there. Oh my God. Everything was so silent, so I decided to break the ice.

"Connie? Do you some plans for your birthday?" I asked him

"No why?" He replied

"Nothing, just curiosity"

"Do you want to do something? I'll be alone that day; my parents are going to travel"

I stayed silent; I didn't know what to answer. I think he took it like a no, because he sighed. I decided to go home too. I said goodbye, then I gave him a kiss on his cheek and went.

_6:00 a.m. Friday, May 2_

Finally it's Connie's birthday! I am so anxious! I called Jean and Marco to talk about the whole party thing, but they told me they were outside my house.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to come?" I grimaced at them brushing my hair. I was still in pajamas.

"Sorry about that, but Marco was so happy to show you the invitations he did" Jean replied

"Look!" Marco show me one of the invitations, they were awesome and kind of funny:

_**BIRTHDAY PARTY!**_

_**You are invited to Connie's Birthday!**_

_**When it is?! It's in May 2 at 8:00 p.m!**_

_**Where it will be headed?! At the school's party salon!**_

_**How you can come?! In a unicorn, flying, teletransporting, whatever you want!**_

_**Why I'm shouting at everything?! ….I don't know**_

_**Come and celebrate the birthday of our little bald-headed friend! But shhh…it's a secret~!**_

"Isn't it good?" Marco asked

"It's awesome Marco, great job. Now, we should give everybody in the classroom these invitations"

"Yes Sasha, but you should get ready for school. School is not for sleeping" Jean laughed pointing at my clothes

"Shut up is your fault" I sighed "Wait for me" I invited them to come in.

Thirty minutes later I get ready and headed school with them. We start giving the students the invitations

"Hi Mikasa!" I said while I hugged her

"Hello Sasha" She hugged back, with a cold look as always

"Hey please come to Connie's birthday party this night!" I said while giving her the invitation, she started reading it.

"Hi Sasha" Eren and Armin waved at me

"Hi guys!"

"Mikasa, what are you reading?" Eren asked her with curiosity

"Today is Sasha's boyfriend's birthday"

I blushed by what Mikasa said. "C-Connie is not my boyfriend!"

"Ah Connie's birthday…" Eren said. "This is the invitation right?

"Yes"

"Of course we are going" He replied happily

"Good! Thanks guys, see you later" I said goodbye to them

"Thank you Sasha!" Armin shouted

We finished delivering all the invitations; it was about time because classes finally started. I noticed that Connie hasn't come yet, but I remember that he always come late to school.

Ok, 5 periods of classes had passed and Connie hasn't come. _Did something bad happen to him? Is he sick? Did he lose the bus?_ I slap myself, how I'm I going to think that? I should think positively and not negatively.

School finally ended, I rushed to the school's party salon to get everything ready for 8:00 o'clock. Jean, Marco and me started decorating the whole salon. It took us like 2 hours. It was now 5:00 o'clock. I said goodbye to them and went home to get myself ready. When I finished I noticed it was raining. _Oh why…? _I thought while getting downstairs.

"Mom, I'm ready" I called for my mom. "Mom?" I saw a note on the table, it was from my mom:

**_Dear Sasha,_**

**_Sorry for not telling you earlier, but I can't take you today to the party. I had an emergency at work so I'll be there late._**

**_Loves you,_**

**_Mom_**

Great…Now how I'm going to go the Connie's house for taking him to the party? That was supposed to be part of my plan. I sighed taking up an umbrella, I decided to go to his house anyway, but walking.

It was raining really hard, but that wouldn't stop me by getting in his house. By the way, I was getting dirty and wet. The streets were full of mud and it was a little dark. My dress get attached by a shrub with branches. I tried to pull it but a part of it was torn. I sighed and got my head up, that's when I realized I arrived to Connie's house. I knocked the door but nobody answered.

"CONNIE YOU BALD! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! IT'S RAINING FREAKING HARD OUTSIDE!" I yelled while knocking harder

_~Connie's POV~_

I heard a bedlam outside the door, so I decided to check who was there. I opened the door and received a punch in my head. It was Sasha.

"Ouch!" I yelled while rubbing my head

"Finally!" Sasha said and passed

"Sasha?" My eyes widened when I saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"You. Have. To. Come. With. Me. Now."

"Why?"

"Just cover your eyes, I have a surprise, but we should get there in…" She stopped and looked at her watch. "One and a half hour…" She grabbed my hand and went out.

_I heard you're feeling nothing's going right__  
><em>_Why don't you let me stop by__  
><em>_The clock is ticking, running out of time__  
><em>_So we should party, all night__  
><em>_So cover your eyes, I have a surprise__  
><em>_I hope you got a healthy appetite__  
><em>

_If you wanna dance, if you want it all__  
><em>_You know that I'm the girl that you should call_

"Hey! I'll get wet"

"We can share umbrellas"

_~Sasha's POV~_

_But when you're with me  
>I'll give you a taste<br>Make it like your birthday everyday  
>I know you like it sweet<br>So you can have your cake  
>Give you something good to celebrate<em>

_So make a wish  
>I'll make it like your birthday everyday<br>I'll be your gift  
>Give you something good to celebrate<em>

We were trying to get a taxi, but it was too difficult, it looks like they weren't in service right now. Suddenly I received a call. It was Jean.

"It's my cell phone, I should answer" I said while getting out my cell phone from my pocket

"Are you crazy? Didn't you know that thunders are attracted by cell phones?" He said while grabbing my cell phone and hanging up the call.

_~Jean's POV~_

_Where are Sasha and Connie? _I was thinking.

"Hey Jean" Suddenly, Mikasa, Eren and Armin came and waved at me

"Ah! Hello!"

"Hey where's Sasha?" Armin asked

"…I don't know, I'm trying to locate her, but she hung up my call"

"She will come soon, maybe she's not ready" Eren replied

"Yes maybe" I said while looking at my watch, they came early; it was missing just 15 minutes so the party can began.

_~Sasha's POV~_

"It was Jean" I said to him

"You can answer him later" He looked at me "Why you bring me here? It's raining"

"It's for your surprise"

"What surprise?"

"You'll see, we are getting to it" We continued running through the rain

"Look at my clothes! They get wet and dirty!" He scolded me

"Mine too, don't be an ass's pain, so shut up and just follow me"

Jean called me again. This time, I answered, but in whispers.

"Jean"

"Sasha, thanks God, you finally answer me. Where's Connie?"

"He's with me; we had a little drawback…so we will be there a little late, meanwhile you can put all his favorite things in representation of him. Bye!" I hung up. Connie stared at me.

_Pop your confetti__  
><em>_We can get it on__  
><em>_So hot and heavy__  
><em>_Till dawn__  
><em>_I got you spinning__  
><em>_Like a disco ball__  
><em>_I'll have them playing__  
><em>_Your song_

We noticed a little restaurant. Connie made a sign to enter, but that was just going to make us be later. _Why…? Why it needed to rain in a day like today…? _Connie pull me over and entered to the restaurant.

"We should stop walking for a moment or wait till the rain lowers a little" he sighed

"But…we will be late…"

"Late for what Sasha? LATE FOR WHAT?!"

"…"

A woman approached to us. She was dressed like a party host. She grabbed Connie's and my hand. Suddenly, a song came over. Everybody started clapping. Maybe they want us to dance…Connie glared at me and then made a bow. I looked at him weird, but he grabbed my waist and start dancing.

_We're living the life__  
><em>_We're doing it right__  
><em>_You're never gonna be unsatisfied__  
><em>_If you wanna dance__  
><em>_If you want it all__  
><em>_You know I'm the girl that you should call_

After we finished dancing, the host gave Connie a chocolate. He was so happy that he gave a piece to me and he ate his. The host told us that we are a beautiful couple. That made us blushed. We noticed the rain was lowering a little, so we appreciated the party host about everything and then we went back to the way.

_But when you're with me__  
><em>_I'll give you a taste__  
><em>_Make it like your birthday everyday__  
><em>_I know you like it sweet__  
><em>_So you can have your cake__  
><em>_Give you something good to celebrate_

_So make a wish__  
><em>_I'll make it like your birthday everyday__  
><em>_I'll be your gift__  
><em>_Give you something good to celebrate_

We arrived to the party salon like 30 minutes later, we had a very long and difficult trip, so we were dirty, wet and with a bad odor.

"School? Why the heck we are at school?" He said while looking at me

"Here's your surprise" I giggled and then covered his eyes

We walked through the hall, finding where it was headed the party. I received a call from Jean.

"Heeeeey" I answered

"Sasha where the fuck are you?! You and Connie have been 1 hour late!" Jean scolded me

"We are here you horse face, I'm with Connie outside the door"

The door suddenly opened. It was Jean. He looked at us and grimaced at our aspect.

"Did you confused of school and went to a kindergarten school?" He said

"No, just it was difficult to find the school"

"…I don't understand anything…" Connie said with his eyes covered

"Well aren't you going to get change or something?" Jean said

"No, we are already late, and we will not go back to home."

"Well then" Jean said, leaving a space for us to enter

"I hope you like it Connie" I whispered to his ear

"NOW OPEN YOUR EYES!" Jean ordered him

"SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted with their hand up and throwing confetti, balloons, candies, etc. Connie's eyes widened by what he was watching. A birthday party for him! He smiled and shouted with emotion. It looks like he was about to cry.

_Happy birthday__ – _I whispered to his ear

Connie looked at me. He was with a face like…_Is this was your surprise?..._So I just nodded in agreement. He blushed.

"Hey! Now let out the big balloons!" Marco ordered.

_So let me get you in your birthday suit__  
><em>_It's time to bring out the big balloons__  
><em>_So let me get you in your birthday suit__  
><em>_It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons_

Everybody ran at the big balloons, they started playing with them. Connie grabbed my hand and we ran to them too. We played with them. After that, the Dj put us a very move-on song, it was one of Connie's and mine favorite song. We both looked each other and smirked. We started dancing and some of the others too.

_But when you're with me__  
><em>_I'll give you a taste__  
><em>_Make it like your birthday everyday__  
><em>_I know you like it sweet__  
><em>_So you can have your cake__  
><em>_Give you something good to celebrate_

"And where's the cake?" He asked me

"Oh yeah, we should sing the birthday song now…"

Jean grouped everybody to the big table; we started singing the birthday song.

_But when you're with me__  
><em>_I'll give you a taste__  
><em>_Make it like your birthday everyday__  
><em>_I know you like it sweet__  
><em>_So you can have your cake__  
><em>_Give you something good to celebrate_

"Now, Connie, make a wish!" Christa said.

Connie closed his eyes and made a wish.

_~Connie's POV~_

_Oh God, I really love this! Ok, ok, my wish…Um…I wish Sasha could be mine – _I thought and then blow the candles

_~Sasha's POV~_

_So make a wish__  
><em>_I'll make it like your birthday everyday__  
><em>_I'll be your gift__  
><em>_Give you something good to celebrate_

"Your wish is my command~" I whispered and fondle him a little. He started blushing and shivering. I kissed him on the lips. At first he was not making any move, making me worried a little, but then, the corresponded making me smirk. People started whistling, making weird sounds and clapping.

"I love you Connie"

"I love you too Sasha"

_Happy birthday_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That will be all! ^^ Thank you~<strong>  
><em>

_**~Mariam Rivaille**_


End file.
